Amor de Perdição
by Yellowred
Summary: A misteriosa relação de Virginia Weasley com o diário de Tom Riddle. A pureza de uma garotinha contaminando a sede de poder de um jovem perdido.


**Amor de perdição**

Mais um pesadelo.  Estranhamente, todas as vezes que Gina acordava sobressaltada, sentia vontade escrever, vontade de estar perto do diário. Estava imaginando se não tinha algum dom premonitório, pois nas vezes em que tivera pesadelos, que vira em seus sonhos paredes pintadas, cobras e galos, no dia seguinte via que aquilo era realidade.

Precisava falar com Percy. Provavelmente ele deveria entender alguma coisa sobre aquilo, pois ela sempre achava que ele sabia tudo.

Mas naquele dia, após mais um pesadelo, ela não acordara em seu dormitório, ao lado de outras garotas. Estava numa pedra gelada e estava escuro. Mas mesmo assim, a vontade de escrever no diário permanecia. _"Onde ele está?"_ ela pensou, tateando o chão frio. Não estava com medo. Apenas sentia a necessidade de ter o diário consigo, bem perto. 

-Procurando por isto, Virginia?

A voz era fria e grave, vinda de alguém muito seguro. Gina sabia. Naquela escola só havia uma pessoa que a chamava de Virginia: o diário. Mas isso não era possível.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou, e descobriu a voz falha.

-Eu imagino como deve ser difícil não se lembrar de nada. Mas você irá se recordar.

Como se uma janela tivesse aberto dentro da cabeça de Gina, ela começou a ver. Agora sabia. Não estava prevendo nada quando tinha os pesadelos, eles eram apenas lembranças do que fazia. Sim, ela havia feito tudo aquilo.

O jovem de voz fria sentou-se ao seu lado. Escutava os soluços começando a brotar na garganta da garotinha. Ouvia quieto cada "não" que ela gritava desesperada. Segurava um diário na mão.

Sua vontade era de abraçá-la. Maldição. Ele havia sido frio e insensível a vida inteira, tinha planejado tudo para que fosse o maior bruxo, para que tivesse domínio sobre tudo. E agora estava sendo tentado por uma garotinha de cabelos vermelhos, por uma grifinória amante de trouxas.

Lembrou-se de todas as palavras escritas pela pequena, lembrou-se que no começo fora gentil para conseguir arrancar informações; mas – o erro – acabara vacilando, acabara se envolvendo. 

Ela tinha medos, tinha anseios e precisava de proteção. Sem que percebesse, já estava dando palavras de consolo, esperanças de uma vida melhor. Esperança. Não poderia mais parar agora, já havia começado, a câmara estava aberta e o terror estava solto. Seria fraqueza demais vacilar. E Tom não gostava de ser fraco.

Agora tinha um corpo. Certo, não era exatamente um corpo, mas podia tocar, podia sentir. Naquelas últimas noites, antes do golpe final, a coisa que mais queria era tocar Gina, sentir a pele jovem, macia e, quente. Escorregou sua mão até a dela, por mais que estivesse lutando por dentro para que não o fizesse.

Gina afastou rapidamente a mão, sentindo o toque gelado. Sabia quem era, não havia dúvidas. Não havia outra opção.

-Tom? – murmurou assustada. Ainda chorava. Não acreditava que havia feito aquelas coisas terríveis; não suportava saber que era a culpada de tanto medo.

-Sim, Virginia. Seu amigo Tom.

Uma garotinha. Ele tinha que se apegar ao oposto de seu ser. Tinha que amar alguém desprovido de malícia, cheio de pureza. Tinha que ter aquele maldito sentimento de proteção a quem ele tinha que fazer mal?

-Não. – ela gritou – Você não é meu amigo. Você sabia... Você estava fazendo com que eu fizesse aquelas coisas, coisas horríveis.

-Necessárias. Coisas necessárias.

Havia desprezo na voz da pequena. Tom nunca se importara com vozes ou olhares carregados de desprezo dirigidos para ele, até porque era ele que os lançava primeiro. Mas aquela voz fina e fraca, quase inaudível, estava fazendo grandes estragos na inatingível confiança do inatingível Riddle.

Queria que ela ainda pensasse que ele era o seu amigo, queria que Gina não o odiasse como estava começando a fazer. Já havia ódio demais espalhado por toda parte, não queria que a pura Virginia se contaminasse.

-Por quê? – ela soltou – Por que eu? Oh, Tom... Você me enganou, eu confiei tanto em você...

Ela não o podia ver, mas sentia. Sabia que não era mais um diário, sabia que agora ele tinha uma forma humana. Ainda estava unida a ele.

-Continue a confiar. 

-Não! – soltou em desespero – Você... Todos os meus segredos, todos os meus medos... Eu acreditei que... que você se importava...

 Não adiantava. Ela nunca mais iria perdoá-lo, nunca teria de volta sua confiança. Tom sabia que não se podia ter tudo, sabia que teria que perder Virginia, mas.... Um vacilo. Uma maldita dúvida pairava em sua cabeça. Será que ela não merecia continuar a viver? A doce e pura Virginia não merecia desfrutar de uma vida que ele já havia gastado?

_"Não! Não fraqueje...."_ disse para si mesmo. Aquela pequena criatura não podia fazer com que ele se distanciasse de seu objetivo. Não podia fazê-lo fraquejar.

-Nunca me importei. – disse frio – Apenas te usei, Virginia. Não é mais necessária.

Era isso. Tinha que fazer com que ela o odiasse, tinha que contaminá-la também para que Tom não fraquejasse. Ele iria acabar com toda a esperança e pureza que poderia restar em Gina.

-Tom... 

A necessidade pelo diário era grande. Sentia-se unido a ele, agora ainda mais. Mas tinha medo. Fora ele que a fizera cometer aquelas coisas assombrosas, fora ele que a trouxera àquele lugar horrível. Mas fora ele que estava presente para ampará-la quando se arrependeu de ter mandado o cartão. Ou quando derrubara uma jarra de suco por ver Harry, ou até quando levara uma bronca de Snape. Ele havia estado ali o tempo todo.

A vontade de ter o diário parecia mais forte. Era mais grande que ela, que sua vontade.

-Vai acabar, Virginia. Você vai morrer... – disse ele, sem nenhuma emoção.

Aquelas palavras não a atingiram. Morrer naquele momento parecia adequado. Estava em um túnel que não parecia ter saída, então para que viver? Sabia que as imagens sempre a perseguiriam em seus sonhos, então para que sonhar? Bastava abandonar tudo. Mas o diário... queria o diário. Queria Tom.

-Você me ajudou, Tom... – estava conseguindo parar de chorar – Você me protegeu.

-Está enganada, Virginia. Eu queria sua confiança, queria seu conhecimento sobre Potter.

-Harry? – ela se desesperou – Não lhe faça mal, não!

-Que pena você amá-lo, Virginia... Que pena....

-Eu... você sabe, Tom. Preciso de Harry...  – ela suplicava com os olhos – mesmo sabendo que ele não os via – para que não fizesse mal ao garoto. – Mas _preciso de você_... não sei...

Pareceu que por um milésimo de segundo, o coração dele havia parado, para começar a bater mais rapidamente assim que sentira o toque quente em sua mão. Ela o faria fraquejar.

-Virginia, eu lhe causei mal. Eu lhe odeio.

-Mas eu não lhe odeio, Tom... Acho que... que sinto o mesmo que sinto por Harry.

-Criança, você é nova para amar. Você não me ama. Você me odeia.

Ele não podia deixá-la tentar com aquelas palavras. _Nunca acreditara_ nelas.

- Mas... mas eu... o diário, eu preciso dele. – Começara a chorar novamente.

De novo aquele sentimento de proteção tomava conta dele. Ele não conseguia controlar a vontade de afagá-la, não conseguia tirar a mão de perto da sua.

-Eu sou o diário. E eu lhe fiz mal. Você deve me odiar.

-Não, Tom... Você... você me protegeu. Fique comigo...

Ele conseguiu tirar a mão da jovem de si, quebrando o contato. Havia escutado um ruído muito baixo vindo de longe. Provavelmente ele estava chegando. O fim estava próximo.

-Eu não posso, Virginia. Se tudo der certo, você vai morrer. Você tem que me odiar.

Ela ficou sem fala. Estava com medo, estava em dúvida. Por que dizia que o amava se ele lhe causara tanto mal? Não sabia. Só sabia que mais uma vez precisava estar próxima ao antigo diário, precisava ter Tom ao seu lado. Sentia sua vida se extinguindo a cada palavra sussurrada, sentia a maldade fluindo pelo corpo que estava ao seu lado. Mas não conseguia odiá-lo.

Abriu a boca para pedir que ele não machucasse mais ninguém, mas sentiu os dedos frios de Tom a lhe tocarem nos lábios, e caiu na escuridão. Não se recordaria do amor por Tom, não a partir do momento em que a ligação do diário fosse quebrada. E sentiria pavor dele ao descobrir, mais tarde, que aquele era o jovem Voldemort, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Mas ainda assim, não podia odiá-lo.

Quanto a Tom, precisava fazê-la se calar. Se continuasse a ouvi-la, podia fraquejar. Agora que sabia dos sentimentos de Virginia em relação a ele, tinha medo que algo tivesse se rompido. Estava pensando que talvez não desse certo, que talvez não tivesse mais força suficiente para lutar. Nem que o adversário fosse apenas um garoto cinco anos mais novo.

Mas ia lutar, sim, e bravamente. Daria todo o seu sangue, usaria de toda sua habilidade para ganhar o jovem. E aquilo significava a morte para Virginia. Sabia que estava torcendo mais pela vida da garota do que por sua própria, mas não estava mais tentando reprimir o sentimento. Pois se fracassasse na terceira tentativa de derrotar o jovem Potter, ainda teria outra chance, como Voldemort, como seu eu mais velho, que devia estar se fortalecendo. Sempre haveria alguma possibilidade de voltar. Mas torceu para que o futuro Tom, Voldemort, não conhecesse Virginia. A pureza poderia tentá-lo novamente. 

=*=

_"N/A: Essa foi minha tentativa de fazer uma T/G. Espero que tenha ficado próxima da realidade do livro. Reviews, por favor. Porque não é todo dia que vocês vêem Yellowred escrever algo fora de D/G =)"._


End file.
